Forget
by Xia Rain
Summary: [-One-Shot, RaexRob-] Set after "Haunted". When Raven went into Robin's mind, she found out something she wasn't supposed to...


One-Shot. Very short. I do not own Teen Titans.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She came to him the following night. She didn't make any noise as she slid from her room to his by the shadows. He knew she was there, and knew why she had come, but didn't say anything. He lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling and listening to her quiet breathing. He couldn't expect for her to put it off forever. And, to be honest, he was rather glad she came to talk about it. Get it out in the open.

She knew he was awake. She could see his eyes gleam in the moonlight. His covers were twisted around his body, showing that he hadn't been able to sleep like her. Serves him right. He should've told her sooner, instead of hiding behind all these lies and leading Starfire on.

"Robin."

He rolled over on his side, facing her. "Raven." He said pleasantly. "Good morning."

"Stop being stupid. you know what I want to talk about."

"And I'm all for talking about it. If you'd come out of the shadows."

She grumbled something her couldn't hear, but floated out into the mere light of the lamp on Robin's bedside table.

"No, no." Robin smiled. "At least sit down with me. On the bed." He sat up and watched as she floated closer to him, sat down next to him, and--

"Ow!"

--cuffed him upside the head. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid. Now I came here for one reason, and one reason only. And you _damn_ well know that reason, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting there smiling like an idiot."

"Well, why don't you tell me the reason?"

She exploded. "You _know_ the reason! I don't know why you're acting like this, and why you're even up at this time of night, but you better stop, or I'll--"

"Or you'll what, Raven? We both know what you saw. You seem to have a problem with it, but I can't. All I can do is stall until you say something." He closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed. She stared at him. He was stupid. Stupid, and handsome, and charming, and obsessive, and--

--and in love with her.

"What do you want me to say?" She whispered, swinging her legs up onto the bed.

"What do you want _me_ to say?" Raven took a deep breath.

"I want you to say that it was all fake. That it was another side effect to that disease Slade had given you. Or you were confused, or it was just as a joke, or it was just a random thought that you don't know how it got there."

Robin sighed. "You know I can't, Raven. Even if I did say all that, you know it wouldn't be true."

She didn't say anything, just stared at her clasped hands. She was silent for so long, that Robin had to say something.

"It was all a fake." He began, looking over at her. "It was another side effect to that disease Slade gave me. And I was confu--"

"Stop." Her body was shaking now, and Robin knew she was crying. He spoke to her softly. "Don't cry. It hurts me more than you know."

She shook her head violently, and Robin felt one of her tears land on his arm. "Please, Raven, I don't want you to be sad. We don't have to do anything about it. Just forget about the whole thing."

"You just expect me to forget about this?"

He stopped. No. He didn't want that. But he didn't want her to be unhappy, either. he felt that if he could show her just once how much she meant to him, and only him, then she wouldn't be so unhappy. She wouldn't feel so alone...

"What do you want me to say?" His fingers curled around her hand.

"Whatever you want to say."

"Then I love you."

"I-I love you too."

"But it won't work."

"I know."

"Do you want to try?"

"Yes. But I won't." She stood up and uncharacteristically used her cloak to wipe the remaining evidence she had been crying off her face.

"Raven--"

"No. I want you to forget about it."

"What about you?"

"I'll deal with it. I always have."

He nodded. Raven reached out and touched his lips. He took her arm.

They both leaned in, closer and closer...

And Raven teleported back to her room just as their lips were to meet.

He said he would forget.

But he didn't.


End file.
